


Fetish

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [19]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick's little scent kink.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 25





	1. Scent

Nick loved the smell Ellis had. It was a string mix of grease, dirt and his musk that permeated everything he wore. Even when they were just lying in bed post-sex, Nick would let Ellis cuddle with him while he would practically inhale the strong scents the mechanic possessed. There was also a comforting feeling that came with the mechanics lingering smell. Nick loved lying next to Ellis just for that feeling.

…

Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis. God Ellis was damn perfect. He smelt so damn fine today. Nick wasn't totally sure of what it was.

He kissed Ellis' forehead. "Ellis" he murmured in a sleepy attempt at waking his lover. "Ellis."

"Mm?" he murmured. "Yeah Nick?"

Nick kissed his boyfriends perfect lips. "I love you." He kissed him again.

Ellis chuckled. "I love you too Nick." He kissed him back. His face, his neck… wherever he could reach without too much effort. He was still really tired. "What is this all about?" he finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him now that he was waking up more.

"You smell so amazing."

Ellis frowned. "Really? I didn't shower after work today."

"I know. I think that is what it is. Turning me on a little."

Ellis blushed. "Seriously Nick?"

"Very. Oh god you smell so good." He held Ellis closer, just having physical contact was all he needed right now, the mechanics scent still lingering nicely.

Ellis kissed Nick's cheek. "Love you Nick."

"Love you too kid."


	2. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick likes Ellis' lips.

Ellis' lips were just perfect, in Nick's opinion. He didn't know anyone who had lips like his.

In fact, for this occasion he had gone out and purchased a red lipstick, which he was now coating on Ellis' lips.

Ellis on the other hand, was more than a little embarrassed about having bright red lips. He was also surprised how turned on Nick was by the whole scenario. His eyes were slightly glazed with lust, his mouth slightly open.

"Ellis" he breathed. "My god you are so beautiful." He ran his index finger over Ellis parted lips, spreading the lipstick further and filling Ellis with a strange but familiar warm comfort.

Ellis blushed, but smiled awkwardly.

Nick smiled. "Ellis… you are beautiful." He held Ellis face in his left hand, his finger still playing around Ellis mouth. He slipped his finger inside Ellis mouth, Ellis' tongue slowly swirling sound it. Nick felt lightheaded, his breathing quickened. He pulled his finger out, smearing the lipstick on Ellis chin by accident. He looked at the full, red lips, realising how much more tempting they looked smudged. He held the sides of Ellis' head in both his hands and smeared the lipstick slightly with his thumbs.

Ellis moaned softly at the skin to skin contact, the way Nick's fingers and thumbs danced over his skin, the way his thumb hooked the inside of his mouth. He wanted to kiss Nick. He wanted to be close to him. Hold him. Kiss him.

Nick slipped two fingers back in Ellis' mouth. He enjoyed watching them disappear into the lipstick coated mouth. Ellis sucked on Nick's fingers, rolling his tongue around and between the two. He ran his hands over Nick's chest, running his hinds over Nick's nipples, down to his stomach and back up over his shoulders.

Nick removed his fingers, looking at the lipstick around them and smiled. He looked back at Ellis full, pouting lips. He could feel himself feeling aroused all over again. Goddamn Ellis' lips were just the meaning of the word perfection. He couldn't tear his eyes away from them. He just watched them as they took in slight breaths and closed when Ellis swallowed.

"I love you, Nick" Ellis said softly.

"What was that?" Nick said, his eyes never leaving Ellis' lips. He really wanted Ellis to say it again so he could properly pay attending.

"Can we kiss?"

He must have gotten shy.

Nick nodded, leaning close, touching his younger lovers chest.

Ellis closed the gap, hands on the back of Nick's head. Their tongues fought for dominance, Ellis taking the lead before Nick slipped his tongue into Ellis' mouth, running his tongue along Ellis teeth and lightly sucking his tongue.

They eventually broke apart for air, Ellis gasping a little. "Goddamn you're good."

"Can I have that I'm writing?" Nick joked.

"I will even sign it for you."

"With a kiss?"

"Sure" Ellis smiled, admiring Nick's now red stained lips.


End file.
